random oc story
by Shadowfiend06
Summary: just a oc adventure


div class="logitem" style="padding-bottom: 0.5em; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"  
p class="strangermsg" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" Alexander Anderson, the tall, blond, blue eyed 18yo son of Phoebus had been on guard duty for the past three nights. He didn't mind though. In between chasing off monsters and trying not to fall asleep, he had a beautiful view of Long island sound. He had hoped for a peaceful night, but had spent the last hour chasing off a pack of telkhines. Suddenly, there was a scream from a couple yards along the camp border. Another guard in danger. He drew his broadsword again and charged in the direction of the scream./p  
/div  
div class="logitem" style="padding-bottom: 0.5em; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"  
p class="youmsg" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" As Alexander rounded corner he saw a Manticore was pouncing on his fellow guard just in time to see the monster rip his freind in half/p  
/div  
div class="logitem" style="padding-bottom: 0.5em; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"  
p class="strangermsg" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" Alex dropped a shoulder and charged the beast, knocking it flat on its back. He stepped over it and swung his sword down towards its neck./p  
/div  
div class="logitem" style="padding-bottom: 0.5em; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"  
p class="youmsg" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" As soon as his blade pierced the monsters neck he herd a growl behind him. The thelkhines where back as he raised his sword getting ready to charge he was knocked out bye a rock careening into his skull/p  
/div  
div class="logitem" style="padding-bottom: 0.5em; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"  
p class="strangermsg" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" He blinked in the morning light, trying to make sense of what was going on around him. He pushed himself up against a tree and scanned the valley below him. Half the cabins were on fire and demigod bodies littered the ground. Alex winced as he gingerly touched his head and his hand came away sticky. More demigods milled around, looking for the living amongst the dead. One noticed him, propped up on the tree and came over to help./p  
/div  
div class="logitem" style="padding-bottom: 0.5em; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"  
p class="youmsg" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" As the mysterious figure approached Alex realized what happened he was supposed to stop them save them he needed to help do everything that he could as he got up a sudden case of vertigo hit him like a train as he staggered over to the young man he discovered who it was Percy Jackson Hero of Olympus defeater of Gaea E.T.C/p  
/div  
div class="logitem" style="padding-bottom: 0.5em; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"  
p class="strangermsg" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" "Alright, Alex." he said, catching him as he began to topple over. Percy pressed some ambrosia into Alex's hand. "Half the camp was destroyed. We were able to push back the cyclopse but they are still out there. Crap loads of Telkhines too..."/p  
/div  
div class="logitem" style="padding-bottom: 0.5em; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"  
p class="youmsg" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" Well at least the bulk of the forces are gone he responded as the taste of his mothers home made salsa. the sweet memory filled his heart and gave him a warm feeling in his stomach as he got up he noticed his sword was missing looking around for it he saw it stabbed through the trunk of the tree getting up he tried to pull out the sword but a soon as his hand touched the hilt he doubled over in pain the evidence was clear the sword was cursed he wouldn't be able to retrieve it/p  
/div  
div class="logitem" style="padding-bottom: 0.5em; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"  
p class="strangermsg" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Alex cursed and swore at the sword, trying all sorts of ways to pull it from the tree. "Oh, Come on! That was my granddads!" he yelled at the tree. Finally he gave up and trudged back down to the camp with Percy. He was able to save two barely breathing bodies in the mass and held a third is his arms as her life drained away into the mud. Weapons and armour were taken from the fallen and the bodies were burned in a comunal pryer. Alex laid a wrieth of thorns over his one cabin mate as the fire was set./p  
/div  
div class="logitem" style="padding-bottom: 0.5em; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"  
p class="youmsg" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"the flames where black affected bye the mood of the remaining campers, Chrion stood up to make a speech "This battle has wounded us all, either by the loss of friends, siblings and damage to yourself but there is one thing WE MUST REMAIN STRONG, this will not go unpunished whoever sent these monsters will feel recompense. So as we say our final goodbyes think of this if you betrayed us WE WILL FIND YOU" and with that he sat down/p  
/div  
div class="logitem" style="padding-bottom: 0.5em; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"  
p class="strangermsg" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Alex stood. "I will head a scout party to track the monsters back to the hole they crawled out of." he called to the group. "Anyone who wants to join me, I will be leaving at sun down." He turned and walked to the armoury./p  
p class="strangermsg" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"As he arrived he grabbed the first weapon he saw a sycth, 3 feet long swung it around it felt good in his hands he was ready. Then with that he left the armoury/p  
/div  
div class="logitem" style="padding-bottom: 0.5em; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"  
p class="statuslog" style="color: rgb(85, 85, 85); font-size: 0.9em; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /p  
/div 


End file.
